In MOSFETs etc, a Super Junction (SJ) structure to solve problems related to the tradeoff between the element breakdown voltage and the on-resistance is known. The SJ structure is one where p-type semiconductor layers and n-type semiconductor layers are arranged alternately across the substrate.
The present invention provides techniques for further improving the breakdown voltage of a SJ structure without significantly compromising the on-resistance of a SJ structured device.